


Father Figure

by TheCaptainGhost



Category: Ghosts (TV 2019)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28691079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCaptainGhost/pseuds/TheCaptainGhost
Summary: Kitty is upset, and The Captain tries to help
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	Father Figure

It was an ordinary day of the week. Mike and Alison were both working and the ghosts were occupying themselves. All of the ghosts were watching the tv, except Kitty and The Captain. The Captain was doing his rounds of the house, taking mental notes of everything that needed sorting, when spotted Kitty in her room crying. 

“Kitty?” He asked as he stood in the door way, “Are you ok?”   
Kitty was sitting on her bed sobbing, but when The Captain appeared, she stopped and looked at him.   
“Oh Captain,” she sobbed, “I can’t believe Alison left us!” She cried out.   
The Captain looked at her confused “They’ll be back,” he said softly, “They’re just working, you know that” he smiled a little.   
“I know,” she sniffled.   
“Is there something else playing on your mind?” He asked as gently as he could.   
Kitty stopped for a moment and nodded, “Yes, yes there is.”   
The Captain thought for a moment “I’ll get Mary,” he said as he turned around to leave.   
“No wait!” Kitty said loudly. “Can’t I just talk to you?”   
The Captain stood still and turned back to her. “I...uh...”   
“Please,” she looked at him with tears in her eyes. He sighed and walked into the room, sitting next to her, swagger stick on his lap.   
“Tell me” he said abruptly.   
She began to explain, “It's my death day soon...” she sniffled, “...and I was just thinking of my family...” she wiped her face with her hand.   
The Captain sat there in silence until he cleared his throat, “How did you die Kitty?” He asked in almost a whisper. She sat there for a few seconds looking at her hands, “My sister...” she sniffled, “...she had something to do with it...” she wiped her face with her hand again.   
The Captain sat there for a moment. “Was it an accident?” He was gripping his swagger stick tightly to his thighs.   
“Well...” she looked at The Captain. “We were playing hide and seek, in the snow and... she locked me out,” she took a breath in, “I froze to death...” she sighed.   
The Captain looked at her, looking shocked but trying to hide it. “Oh dear... that’s not good...”   
Kitty nodded, “My father didn’t do anything! They didn’t care about me!” She cried out again, this time she threw herself into a hug with The Captain.   
“Oh lord we’re doing this now,” The Captain said shocked. He was very bad at helping with emotions but he hugged her back as best as he could and started to pat her on the back gently.   
“There there,” he sighed. Eventually Kitty let go of The Captain.   
“I’m sorry,” Kitty sniffled “I needed a hug.” She was expecting him to shout at her but instead The Captain looked at her with sympathy.   
“It’s ok... I-I-I think I needed one too,” he smiled.   
Kitty sighed, “My father never hugged me... he never cared... he never loved me...”   
The Captain try to calm her, “I’m sure he did, he may have not been able to express it”  
He put his hand on her shoulder, “It’s quite hard to for me to express emotions, maybe your father was the same?” He patted her back again gently.   
Kitty looked at him teary eyed. “Were you a father captain?” She asked.   
The Captain looked at her with surprise. “Oh god no... I never married so I haven’t had any... not that I know of any way...” he chuckled a little bit.   
“Well, you’re a better father to me than my father ever had been,” she smiled a little at him. The Captain looked at her confused but his expression softened. “Well...” he didn’t know what to say. “Would you like another hug?” He asked gently.   
Kitty nodded and without hesitation The Captain hugged her again. “Kitty...” he pulled away from the hug, “If you’re ever upset and need a hug, please come to me... it was nice to have this chat,” he smiled.   
Kitty smiled back, “Thank you Captain.” She hugged him once again, this time she was much happier.

Alison and Mike eventually came home after work, and Kitty met her outside.   
“Oh Alison!” She was all smiles.   
Alison looked at her and smiled, “Well you’re in a very good mood today, did something happen?”   
“Well, I was upset this morning, and someone helped me get through it!” She smiled happily.   
Alison looked at her, “Oh did you talk to Mary?”   
“No,” she responded still smiling.   
“Pat?” Alison asked.   
“No,” Kitty repeated herself.   
“Humphrey?” She asked, very confused.  
“No, shall I tell you?” She asked excitedly.   
“Please do,” Alison said confused.   
“The Captain!” She proclaimed.   
“The Captain?” Alison was really lost at this point.   
“Yes! He gave me a hug and everything!”   
Alison didn’t know if they were talking about the same man or not. The ghost ran back into the house without explanation.   
“Kitty! Wait! Explain it to me!” She ran in after her. She found Kitty standing next to the Captain.   
“I gave her a few hugs and did my best to comfort her as it is her death day, I know how hard it is too express emotions so I thought it would help,” he smiled, “That’s all the explanation you need Alison.”   
Before he walked off, he wrapped his arm around Kitty, who took his embrace.   
Before they left she turned to Alison, “He’s a better father to me than my father was!” She giggled and went to find the other ghosts, with The Captain in tow. Alison stood there bewildered but happy for the both of them.

Hope you enjoyed, please remember to like share comment and subscribe for more ghostly stories.

**Author's Note:**

> My first Ghost fanfic! Hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
